


Swordsong

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Ithilien, Post-Lord of the Rings, Sparring, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn is surprised to learn that the Queen of Arnor and Gondor can also wield a blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordsong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogfrizz (asianscaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianscaper/gifts).



“I did not know,” said Éowyn, breathless behind her longsword and round shield, “that you would know swordsmanship.”

Arwen, hair braided back and dressed in simple clothes, smiled wickedly. “I have had years to learn my skills.”

She moved like a river, sword flashing in the sunlight, feet as light as cloud-shadows. The Elven fighting style was different than the Rohirric which Éowyn knew, flowing rather than striking, evading rather than blocking, but it suited Arwen still.

“Will you teach me?” said Éowyn.

“We are in Ithilien awhile,” said Arwen.

Éowyn felt a new fire in her veins, and smiled.


End file.
